Shadow Rising
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: Shadow was the third S with Stilies and Scott until her parents moved her away when she was 13 and they were 12. Then at 20 she came back to live in Beacon Hills because her mates were there and she isn't what they think she is...better story. Luv Sin! And her mates aren't who you think they would be.
There was something that was coming and only two of them could feel it. But the bad thing was they didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. But knowing the luck of the pack in Beacon Hills it wasn't going to be a good thing. Stilies was the one that came late and he had someone with him when he got there.

Scott started to smiled when he saw who was with Stilies. It had been three years since the last time they seen her. "Is that Shadow?"

"Who?" Allison asked as Derek went to get Stilies to take her back to where he got her.

"Shadow, was the last of the three S's at school. She was the only girl that wouldn't look at Jackson. Hurt his feelings. He couldn't say he was everyone's type when she wouldn't give him a time of day." Lydia said to her as Derek went on attack.

But when he was throw away before he could hit her the others watched as she laughed at him. "Stilies you didn't telling me he would attack me without giving my time to tell him that I came in peace."

"I told you that he wouldn't let you talk." Stilies said to her as she walked over to Derek and held out her hand to help him up. "I am Shadow and as you smelled I am not human. But I don't come in war though. I really like peace. The reason I can back here after I finished all of my school."

"You are a daemon. A strong one at that." Derek said as he got up on his own.

"You are right he is a dickhead." Shadow said to Stilies before she saw Scott and ran to him.

"Scott! I have miss you so much. How do you get along with I am so much better at this then you?" Shadow asked him and Derek growled.

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me that they don't know." Derek said to her and Scott and Stilies smiled at to evil smile that she got on her face.

"You are so not going to know what hit you. You think Lydia is bad. Hell Lydia wish she is as good at this as Shadow is." Stilies said to Derek as Shadow thought back to what she knew about Derek Hale. When she got what she needed the smile became really evil.

"So did you find blue in the cube that you left her in?" Shadow asked him and his face became so white that you can almost see through it.

"Who is Blue?" Erica asked Shadow as Derek started towards her.

"Where is she?" Derek asked her and Shadow started to walk back the way they had came. Then she stop and dig in the ground before she found a box.

"Here she is." Shadow said to him and he came and tried to take it away from her but she held him away from it. "Forgetting something?"

"Thank you! Now may I see it please?" Derek asked her and she gave it to him before she walked away from him back to Scott.

"Do I get a hug? Please?" She asked and he had her in his arms before she was done talking.

"Oh my god! Blue was Blues' Clues!?" Erica said to them and Scott went to laugh until he saw her face.

"What about you My Little Pony stuff you don't let anyone see?" Shadow asked her and she stop laughed.

"How does she know this about us?" Erica asked them.

"Daemon all have different talents. Shadow's one is to know every deep darkest secret that you have. We should take her to see Peter Hale. That way we can know what he is really up to." Lydia said to them.

"You mean the one watching from the trees behind us?" Shadow asked as he came out of the trees.

"So what is my deep darkest secret?" Peter asked her and she looked at him for a few minutes.

"Beside the fact that you once again want the Alpha power? How about the fact that the reason you haven't try to take it from Scott is because deep down you know that he will kill you if you try, ending the fact that he is a true alpha although he will still be any alpha." Shadow said to him and he nodded to her before he turned around and walked back to the trees.

"Or that is just the one of many of darkest secrets that you have isn't?" Shadow asked stopping him from disappearing.

"You know too much. It can get you kill you know." Peter growled at her and she smiled.

"Just because I know it doesn't mean that I have to tell it. If you only know all of the secrets of these two that I haven't told anyone though one of them needs to be told by that person." Shadow said as she looked at Stilies.

"This isn't about me, Shadow." Stilies said to her and she looked back at Peter. "The others have nothing to do with them so I don't have to tell them. But I would like to get to know you a little more. You know a lot that I would like to know. But after you said that I don't think it would be wise to do it without telling Stilies' dad where I will be and how long I will be there. If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean and I will call Stilies to tell you where to meet me at and when." Peter said to her.

"Call me on this phone. The only number it has in it's contacts is my." Shadow said as she throw the phone to him and he catch it without having to turn around.

"I will call you." He said before he disappeared.

"What do you know about him that you aren't telling us?" Derek roared at her and she smiled at him.

"The same amount that I know about you that I ain't telling anyone about." She said as she looked at Stilies and then back at him and he back off.

"You can't meet him by yourself, Shadow." Scott said to her and she looked right at him.

"He said that it could get me kill not that it will. Beside if he wants me dead he would already done it." Shadow said to him.

"I think he was talking about how he became really turned on he became when he smelled your scent." Derek said to her and she shook her head with a smile.

"That is what happens when you find your mate." Shadow said to them before she disappeared from there and appeared at her house.

"What Did You Just Say About Peter Being Your Mate?" Stilies text her am she didn't answer him. She didn't want to ask anything. She just wanted to sleep.

She was glad that none of them knew where she lived at. But she know that they will find her soon but she didn't care because they couldn't get on to her house or in it either. She went and started a bath as she got some clothes to sleep in for after the bath. When she got back into her bathroom Peter was there waiting on her. "You know how to leave them wondering don't you mate?"

"You have no idea." She said to him as she stop the water.

"So do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Peter asked her and she looked at him.

"Only if you tell me if anyone but you knows how to get into my house although I have spells on it." She said to him.

"Nope, I am the only one with that talent." He told her and she smiled at him.

"7 pm and please don't be late." She said to him as he got off of the toilet and started to walk towards her.

When he got to her he looked down into her eyes and smiled at her. "Would you like help getting undress?"

"You got what three weeks before you get to touch me to get me naked right?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Three weeks and counting." He told her in her ear as he rubbed up on her.

"They are going to go crazy when they smell me on you." Peter said with a smile.

"If you want to do it right you got to come back in a hour so you can do it after I have my bath." She said to him.

"I will be in your room rubbing myself on your bed." He said as he walked towards the door.

"God I am glad I don't live with anyone." She said to herself as she started to take her shirt off.

"God, I am glad you have boobs." He said to her and she looked over at the door to see him watching her.

"You can go and pee on my yard if you want too." She told him and he ran out of the house just to do that.

"Werewolves." She said to herself as she got undressed and into the tub of hot water.

Peter was in her room rubbing his self all over her bed and she knew that he was enjoying his self. "Don't forget to make my bed back."

"Yes, mate!" He said in a happy voice and she knew that she couldn't be mad at him for the way he was acting. She was probability the only one that has heard him sound like this since the fire.

. . .

Derek...

She is my uncle's mate? But how? He found his mate before the fire. This made no sense at all to me. "What are you thinking about, Derek?"

"How can Shadow be his mate? He already found his mate before the fire." Derek said to Lydia.

"Yes, and he died and then came back a different person, right?" Lydia asked him and he nodded.

"Shadow is his second mate. It happens rarely but it has happen before. Usually when a werewolf loses their mate they follow soon after them. But there has been rare times like your Uncle that has stayed after they got what they needed done and in those times they are send a second mate that is their new person half." Lydia said to him and he looked at her.

"I don't know if I should be happy for him or scared for us that his mate is a daemon." Derek told her and she smiled.

"See, you are just like the rest that thinks a daemon is a bad thing. But they aren't. It depends on the daemon not what they are. Shadow is a good person. She hasn't been a bad person when it wasn't called for it. You should ask Melissa why he ex-husband left when he did. I don't think that Scott knows what happen." Lydia said to him.

"If he don't know how do you know?" Derek asked her.

"One of my powers. Like with you. I know you were going to ask Shadow out just so you didn't have to tell your mate that they are your mate. But she blew that out of the water didn't she?" Lydia asked him and he looked at her.

"How many people know who it is?" Derek asked her and she smiled.

"Everyone but Scott and them. But that is because he thinks that you hate him." Lydia said to him and he look down.

"He turned 18 a week ago. It is time you show him what he is to you because I know that if you don't hurry up that Danny is going to ask him out and you can't hurt him because he is a friend of Jackson and mine." Lydia said to him.

Derek growled and got up to go and show his mate that he didn't hate him. The rest of them watched as he left in his car before they looked over at Lydia. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth about Danny is going to ask out Stilies." Lydia said to Jackson.

"You are so bad." Erica said to her and she smiled.

"You have no idea." She said to her.

"What if he tries to take out the other guy?" Jackson asked her and she smiled.

"He knows that he can't. I made sure of it." She said to him.

"Good." He said to her and she smiled at him.

. . .

Peter...

When she came back out of the bathroom she had her wet red hair down and brushed. The red in her hair was dark red. But he knew that it was her natural hair color. Daemons are allow three things on their body the way they want it. Their hair color, shape of their horns and how long their tail is. Because yes they have tails.

"What are you thinking about?" Shadow asked him and he smiled at her.

"I want to see your daemon parts." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"I don't know about that. See I am not just a daemon. But I don't see what can hurt with showing you." She said as she closed her eyes and a tail came up and over her shoulder as long thin horns appeared on her forehead and they were the same color as her hair. Then when she opened her eyes they glowered the same color are her hair.

"You are a Rising Daemon." Peter said to her in awe.

"The first good one in history." She said to him and he smiled.

"So you will not become a Demon?" He asked her.

"Nope, more like a Angel." She said to him and he smiled again.

"My mate is going to be a angel." Peter said to her and she smiled.

"My dad was mad at me but I didn't care." She said to him.

"Why was your dad mad at you?" Peter asked her.

"Because I made a friend with an angel." Shadow said to him and he looked at her.

"Who was the angel?" Peter asked her and she smiled.

"Genesis, was the angel." She told him and he nodded because she didn't lie to him.

She looked out her window and saw Stilies and Scott there looked at her in shock because she told the truth but she didn't tell him that he had changed his name. "Huh, they found me fast."

"They both are looking at you like they can't believe that you told me that. Why is that?" Peter asked as he looked hard at Stilies and that was when he saw the bright white and blue wings and the bright neon blue in his eyes.

"Stilies is the angel." Peter said to her.

"Like I said Genesis." Shadow said to him.

"Damn. Derek's mate is an angel." Peter said to her and she watched as Stilies looked at Peter and then back at her.

"He also heard that Peter." Shadow said to him and he looked up at Stilies with a smile.

"I know." He told her.

"Now Peter can you get out so I can go to sleep and take them with you." Shadow said to him.

"Fine, remember 7 tomorrow night. Dinner and drinks afterwards." He said to her before he went to the window.

"Use the door." She told him and he nodded as he went to her bedroom door.

"Night, mate. He called to her.

"Night, Peter." She called before she turned off her lights and turn on her fan and music before she got in bed and went to sleep in Peter's scent.

Derek...

When Derek found Stilies he was in time to hear Peter say that his mate was an angel. He couldn't believe that he told Stilies he was Derek's mate. Then Derek's mind backed up. Derek's mate is an angel? What did he mean by that? Then he saw him and that told him what he meant by that. "So you are an angel."

"So I am your mate?" He asked him and he smiled at that.

"Yes, you are my mate. I knew it the first time I saw you when you were ten after the fire." Derek said to him as he moved forward slowly.

"And you are just telling me? I thought that you hated me." Stilies said to him as he backed up every time he step forwards.

"Why are you backing up?" Derek asked him.

"Because you are coming towards me at a slow pace." Stilies said to him.

"Can we take this somewhere else please?" Peter asked them.

"No, I want to see this." Shadow said from her widow.

If they had looked they would have saw that she was recording it so she can send it to Lydia. After all she didn't want to get on her bad side. Beside she has right to see how their plan was coming out.

"Don't run, Stilies." Scott said to him.

"Scott stay out of it." Shadow said to him as she came out her widow and started to flew right out her widow.

That was when Stilies took off running with Derek right behind him and Shadow over them to get it all. Stilies knew that he could fly because he wanted to get caught by Derek. They all knew that he did. She cheered when Derek finally caught him by tackling him down to the ground.

. . .

Lydia...

"Can you telling me why we aren't telling Danny that his Shadow is back in town?" Jackson asked Lydia.

"Because I don't want Danny dead. Peter will kill him if he starts to show mating issues towards his mate. Beside Shadow has to tell Peter that she has more mates then just him." Lydia said to him.

"How do you think he is going to take it?" Jackson asked her.

"I think that he is going to get her pregnant and be ok with it." She said to him and he looking at her.

"But she is only what 20?" Jackson asked her and she smiled.

"Old enough." Lydia said to him and he nodded.

"But what about college?" Jackson asked her.

"Remember when I told you I was going to visit a friend at college three years ago?" Lydia asked him and he nodded. "That was Shadow at Harvard her second college."

"How smart is she really?" Jackson asked her and she smiled.

"Four of me and six of Stilies." Lydia said to him and he looked at her like wow.

"So when do we tell him that she is here?" Jackson asked her.

"In four weeks. After he gets her pregnant then we will tell him. Like I said I don't want him dead." Lydia said to him.

"Like Shadow would let him kill Danny." Jackson said to her.

"She can't watch them both at all times you know." Lydia said to him and he nodded.

Peter...

He watched as his mate started to wake up and he was up and out of the house before she could open her eyes. "I know you were here Peter."

He smiled to himself as he went to see how his mated nephew's mate's dad was liking finding him in bed with his now legal son. He hope that he got shot just because he wants a show today. Before his dinner with his mate. God he can't get use to that thought, he has a mate again. But he does have a mate again and that was all that matter to him beside the one he lost of course.

When he got to Stilies house he heard the shot and smiled until he heard Shadow cry out in pain. Then he started to run and turn into his beta form. "Shadow!"

"Morning John." She said as Peter came in through the widow. Shadow got in front of Peter so he knew that she was ok. "It wasn't his fault. I popped up just as he pulled the trigger. He couldn't stop it,"

"Why did you just pop up right then?" Derek asked her.

"To stop you from getting shot. I mean come on you are still knotted to his son." Shadow said to him and he looked away from them.

"Still?" Peter asked him and Stilies giggled. "Again."

"How many times have you taking his knot?" Shadow asked him.

"This is the third time this morning and about six last night so about nine." Stilies said to her and she looked at Peter.

"I am not taking your knot nine times in a row. Got that?" Shadow asked him.

"Damn right, we will at least get to 10." He said to her and she shook her head as she looked at John.

"What the fuck is going on here? What are you doing here Shadow and why is Derek knotted to my son?" John asked them and Shadow laughed.

"Just like your son. First off what is going on is Stilies and Derek have mated. Second is I came back to live here with my friends and found my first mate. We will talk about it later Peter. Third off Derek is knotted to your son because they are mates." Shadow said to John and he nodded at what she said to him.

"Now that we got that clear up. How did you pop in here like that?" John asked her and she flashed her eyes at him.

"A Rising Daemon!" He said to her and she nodded at him.

"The first good one in history thanks to the friendship with Stilies and Scott." Shadow said to him and he smiled.

"Wow! Your mother was always right. A friendship of two unlikely people will Rise a Daemon to a Angel." John said to them and Shadow started to cry.

"I miss her so much." Shadow sob out as Peter hugged her to him. "She was my mom too."

"Is it gone yet?" Stilies asked Derek.

"In a minute." He told him.

"Hurry up. I need to hug my sister!" Stilies said to him.

"You better plug your ass because I don't want you getting any on me." Shadow sob out and they all laugh.

"He isn't hugging you until he gets a really long shower." Peter growled in her ear and Derek looked at her.

"Just like Stilies." "She likes to be growl at!" Derek said to his uncle.

"Only by my mates." Shadow said to them.

"How many mates?" Peter asked her and she looked up at him.

"Four." She said to him and he looked down at her and smiled.

"I am getting you pregnant before you can mate with them." Peter growled at her.

"I already knew that." Shadow said to him with a smile.

"What about college?" Derek asked her.

"I have done three colleges already. And I am taking classes on line for my M.D. In my three majors. So I got this cover." She said to him.

"How smart are you?" Peter asked her and she looked at him.

"Smarter then you." Shadow said to him and he smiled.

. . .

Scott...

He couldn't understand what Shadow saw it Peter. But whatever it was she really liked it. That in itself he couldn't understand. But he heard Lydia and Jackson talking about how Danny said that Shadow was his mate. So he thought that he was going to do him a favor. To bad when he pulled up at Danny's house Jackson and Lydia were there. They might think that them being there is going to stop him then that are wrong. So he knocked on his door.

As the door open Shadow popped up beside Scott and she smiled at Danny. "Shadow!"

"Daniel!" She called to him and he pulled her to him in a hug.

"You smell like Peter Hale!" Danny said in her ear and she sighed.

"He is my first mate. Then you are my second mate." Shadow said as she looked over her shoulder at Scott.

"How do you have more then one mate?" Scott asked her and she smiled.

"So now you want answers instead of trying to get my mates kill?" She asked him and he looked down.

"I didn't want Danny to get killed." He said to her and she looked right at him.

"Let me put it so you will understand Scott. Peter isn't as bad as you all think he is. Yes he has deep dark secrets. But so do you. And honestly you are the one that we should worry about, not Peter. He already had his crazy year. But not you. So keep on with your attack on Peter and you will see a side of me you have never seen." "Because I am not an Angel yet." Shadow said to him and he nodded to her.

"Now go see Stilies." She said to him and he went back to his bike.

They both watch as he left and then they went to go inside. "He was coming here to tell me that you were in town?"

"Yes, he was." Shadow said to him and he nodded.

"You knew that if he did that I would come looking for you and there would have been a fight." Danny said to her.

"Yes!" She said to him and he nodded again.

"You already knew I was back didn't you?" Shadow asked him and he smiled.

"I knew the minute you pulled into Beacon Hills that you were here." He said to her and she laughed.

"I should have knew that to." She said to him.

"Yes you should have." He told her and she hit his arm.

"Owe!" He shout out and she looked at him.

"That didn't hurt and you know it." She said to him and he stuck out his tongue out at her as he ran into his kitchen and right into her.

"Hey no using your powers." Danny said to her and she smiled.

"You are just mad you didn't think about it." Shadow said to him before he disappeared and so did she.

"They are going to do this all day aren't they?" Jackson asked Lydia and she smiled.

"Only for three more hours until I got to take her to go get ready for her date tonight." Lydia said to him and he smiled.

"Then I can have time with my best friend?" He asked her and she nodded to him.

"I am going to be too busy in Shadow closet that is the size of your room in your parents house." She said to him.

"And you thought you were bad." He told her.

"Hey, that is just one of my closets thank you very much." Shadow said from right in front of them.

"Got you." Danny said as he grabbed her.

Hey, now! None of that kind of touch Danny. You still got three weeks." She said to him and he pouted at her.

"No!" She said as she looked away from him.

"He is still pouting isn't he?" Shadow asked them.

"Yes! And since you have more closets then you told me about we need to go now so we can find the right outfit for you tonight." Lydia said to her.

"Fine after I say this. Jackson you have always been my type." Shadow said before she grabbed Lydia and they both popped out of the house.

"Did she just said what I think she just said to me?" Jackson asked Danny and he smiled.

"You know she did." Danny said to him and his eye got really big.

"Does that mean that Lydia and I are her last mates?" Jackson asked him.

Peter...

He saw the two that he knew that he would have to share her with. He thought that he would be upset about it but he wasn't. That was weird for him. "Why don't you come in Peter?"

Peter went to the back door and found it open for him. "You much be the famous Danny."

"And you are the famous Peter Hale! Nice to finally meet you." Danny said as he stuck out his hand to him.

"You smell human but something about you says fox." He told him as he shake his hand.

"I am a Daemon Fox." Danny said as his tail came over his shoulder and his horns that looked like fox ears popped up on his forehead.

"I thought that you were gay." Peter said to him.

"Like any other girl can get me hard like Shadow can. Beside she said that I can have boyfriends if she gets tapes of us together. You know got to keep your mate happy." Danny said to him.

"Did you take?" Peter asked him.

"Do you?" Danny asked him.

"I don't take." Jackson said to them and they both looked at him and smiled.

"Yet! You don't take yet." Danny said to him and he ran away from both of them.

"Who every gets him first gets his ass first." Peter said to him.

"Wait a damn minute here!" Shadow yelled from behind both of them.

"Turn around and look at me both of you." Shadow said to them and they did what she said.

"What do you two think you are doing to Jackson?" Shadow asked them and Peter smile at her.

"We both are really horny because of being around you and since he is going to be one of your mates it makes him one of our mates. So since we can't have you yet we thought we could have him." Danny said to her and she looked at them as Lydia and Jackson come into the room together.

"But you weren't asking him. You just decided that it was going to be him that got done. That isn't have you do it. Beside Lydia is his mate until I mate will both of them." Shadow said to them.

"Because of this you two are going to do each other. Right here in front of us." Shadow said to them.

"You might want to get started because Lydia said if she don't have at least six hours to get me ready then no date tonight." Shadow said to them.

. . .

"No, what I think should have is you are the one that gets done right now. I mean come on how long do you think I am going to want to wait to mate with you?" Lydia asked Shadow and she looked at her.

"You are the one that told me to wait." Shadow said to her.

"You didn't tell me I was one of your mates did you?" Lydia asked her.

"I didn't think that you liked me that way Lydia. I thought I would have to talk you into it." She said to her and she smiled at her.

"I usually don't like girls. But you aren't just any girl are you?" Lydia asked her.

"No, I ain't." Shadow said to her. "But I am not that easy either. Beside I am getting hungry. I want Dinner first."

They all looked at her like they couldn't believe what she just said. "You would rather have food then your mates at one time?"

"Wow, now you are asking what I want?" Shadow asked Lydia and she frowned at her.

"I thought that you want all of us together." Lydia said to her and she smiled.

"After the first time I mate with you all apart. You think I want to be knotted in both of my holes for hours the first time I do all of you together?" Shadow asked her and Lydia smiled.

"I see what you are saying. So you want to do this the right way. I get that. But we aren't waiting three weeks to get you to mate with us. Peter has two days, Danny has two days, Jackson has two days and then you are mine for two days." Lydia said to her and she looked at her.

"So what you are saying is tonight I got to do the mate chase with Peter and then he has two days to get me pregnant. Oh my god, how many times do you think I am going to let him knot me?" Shadow asked Lydia.

"Until he gets you pregnant." Lydia said to her and Peter smiled.

"You all do know that the way Lydia is trying to make this happening will make all of you dad's and me a dad too." Shadow said to them and they all looked at her like what.

"You didn't tell them?" Shadow asked Lydia.

"I didn't think it was something that I should tell them. It is your dick not mine. Not yet anyways." Lydia said to her.

"You just wanted to see what they were thinking when I said it." Shadow said to her and she smiled.

"You so know me don't you?" Lydia asked her as she looked at Danny.

"Yes, it is big." Lydia said to him and he smiled.

Can we go and get me ready for my date please?" Shadow asked Lydia.

"After you show them." Lydia said to her and she frowned.

"You know my rule on that." Shadow said to her.

"I will give you head if you do." Lydia said to her and she smiled. Shadow smiled as she pushed her skirt down.

"Then you get it out." Shadow said to her and Lydia smiled as she walked over to her and pulled the skirt all the way down with her panties and a dick popped out hard against her stomach and Lydia moaned at the sight of it.

"It is bigger then I remember it to be." Lydia said to her and she smiled.

"I was 13 the last time you saw it." Shadow said to her.


End file.
